Late night Lovin'
by InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever
Summary: This is a late HappyBirthday/MerryChristmas story for HiDiNgFrOmYoU, Hope you like it Luv. Sesshomaru comes home late and finds Inuyasha asleep on the couch, looks like his puppy was to sleepy to wait up for him. warning totally PWP AU OOC Fluffness!


Inuyasha was home all alone, sleepy and bored out of his mind, waiting for mate to come home. Sesshomaru should have been home by now, so where the hell was he!

The clock read 7:48pm in bright bold red letters, only 5 minutes later than the last time he checked. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes while letting out a small yawn, as he tried to stay awake, before giving up and curled into a ball on the couch for a little nap. Before he knew it an hour had gone by, and not even a phone call or text from Seshomaru, he's not coming home any time soon Inuyasha thought as he fell back asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked through the door around 11:45, he had a business meeting that ran late all the way across town, on the way back traffic was hell and on top of that his phone died, he was over 4 hours late and he knew that Inuyasha was either wrorried sick or crying his eyes out at this point or both. But what he found was his little uke fast asleep on the couch, hair falling into his face, hugging the toy puppy he got him for Christmas close to him as he slept.<p>

"Aww how cute the little puppy has fallen asleep waiting up for his master to come home." Sesshomaru said in a joking matter as he bent down to give him a quick kiss. "Wake up baby, I'm home." He said while petting his hair lovingly. Inuyasha woke up to the sight of his lover standing in front of him. "Sessy! Your home!" He cried as he launched himself at Sesshomaru.

"I missed you." He sighed, clinging on to him for dear life. "I missed you to baby." Sesshomaru replied. "And I plan on showing you just how much." He said, before kissing him deeply. Inuyasha pulled away first for the kiss, gasping for air.

"Sess I want you now, please." he begged, nuzzling his neck. "Soon puppy, soon." Sesshomaru quickly stripped both of them, and then pushed his back down onto the couch.

Latching himself onto his little uke's neck and slowly worked his way, leaving a trail kisses, Inuyasha was going carzy from the little nips and bits he couldn't help but purr at the feel of it all. Finally he made his way to his light pink nipples, he started to licking and than sucking hard, at the some time pinching the right until it was hard, than switched . Repeating what he did to left on right. Making Inuyasha gasp.

When he though it was good enough, he went down and opened his thighs. Inuyasha was already leaking precum, he bent down and licked from the top to bottom, then he brought his hand up for Inuyasha to suck on his fingers, before going to sucking on the tip of his prick, then deep throating him, making Inuyasha moan around his fingers.

When Sesshomaru thought his fingers where wet enough he took then from his mouth, and down to his entrance then slowly pushing inside of him, he started to thrust in and out of him, soon the second and then third followed the first, jabbing his sweetspot each and every time. That making Inuyasha scream.

"Sessy I need you! I need you in me NOW!" he scream out.

"You got it baby." Sesshomaru said before removing his fingers, than with one quick thrust fully sheathing himself inside of Inuyasha hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Oh God! YES! there, right there!" Inuyasha gasped out.

"Oh Puppy, your so hot and tight." Sesshomaru groaned as he thrust in and out of him.

"Ah... So Good! More please, Harder and faster, Oh god don't stop!" Inuyasha begged, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru's waist, making him go even deeper with each thrust. Sesshomaru was pounding into him at this point, driving him over the edge.

"Oh, God YES, Yes. God I'm gonna cum.. SESSHOMARU!" He screamed, spilling all onto his stomach as he came hard.

Feeling Inuyasha clench around him, pushed him over the edge.

"INUYASHA!" He yelled as he came deep inside him.

"Wow." was all Inuyasha could say, after coming down from their high.

"You can say that again puppy."

"Love you, Sessy." Inuyasha said sleepily snuggling close to Sesshomaru.

"I love you too, Puppy." Sesshomaru said pulling him closer to him as they both fell asleep.

The end

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it Luv, Big super late Happy Birthday Hug! Sorry it's so late.<p>

The toy puppy's name is Jounouchi like from Yu-Gi-Oh! lol, my little sister said that him needed a name and I got Toy puppy on Friday and named mine that so it worked, and he is so soft too! And this was like the first real PWP I every put up here!

I onw nothing but Jounouchi the toy puppy!

Please R&R! =^-^=


End file.
